


A Yum Yummy World Made for Sweethearts

by zebraljb



Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, Gingerbread Houses, M/M, Mutual Pining, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy cannot help but pine for Kingsman's handsome sniper...but he knows it's one-sided.Or is it?Prompt - candy cane
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050998
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	A Yum Yummy World Made for Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Christmas song "Marshmallow World"

“You must be joking.” Eggsy turns to see Merlin looming over his shoulder. “What is that idiot thinking?”

“You mean the idiot that you pledged the rest of your life to?” Eggsy says with a grin. He winks at Roxy, who is standing at his side in front of the dining hall bulletin board. 

“I dinnae remember anything in my vows mentioning that he is permitted to embarrass me in public.”

“Bruv, you’ve met Harry, right? I think he does things on PURPOSE to embarrass you,” Eggsy points out. He glances at Roxy, who shrugs and nods.

“First he decides that we need an actual bulletin board…with bulletins. And thumbtacks. Emails work just fine.”

“Some of us prefer not to have our heads in front of our computers all the time,” a posh voice says from behind them.

Eggsy stands up straighter and adjusts his tie. “Hello, Percival.”

“Galahad…Lancelot,” Percival says with a sharp nod. “I myself prefer pen, paper, and old fashioned forms of communication to your emails and video messages, Merlin.”

“Well, Percival, you – like my husband – are a dinosaur,” Merlin says with a snort.

“Something else seems to have your underpinnings in a twist,” Percival says by way of reply. He glances at the board. “A gingerbread house contest?”

“Aye…apparently it is part of Harry’s master plan for a warmer, happier Kingsman,” Merlin snorts.

“Yeah, he’s sorta going all out with this Christmas stuff, ain’t he?” Eggsy says with a fond smile. Harry tries so hard to be a great and powerful Arthur, but at the end of the day he is simply the man in charge who cares about the mental well-being of his agents as well as their physical health. “Tried to get me to walk around singing carols.”

“You have a wonderful voice, Eggsy,” Roxy points out. “I think the agents would have enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, me making a fool of myself in a new and exciting fashion,” Eggsy mutters. “No thanks, don’t need to fuel THAT fire.”

“Have other agents been giving you a hard time, Galahad?” Eggsy expects to hear it from Merlin, but it’s Percival who says the words with a frown on his handsome face. Even while frowning the older man is attractive, Eggsy realizes, and kicks himself for pointing it out. “I’d thought they’d grown to respect you by now.”

“They might respect me now and then, but only in the parameters of the job. As a person I still ain’t up to standard,” Eggsy says. “I’m short…”

“True, ye are.”

Eggsy ignores Merlin. “I’m young, I’m a chav, I’m gay.” He ticks his faults off on his stubby fingers. “Not exactly winning personality traits with the silver spoon suppository set.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am part of that set and I do not feel that way about you in the slightest,” Percival says formally.

“Don’t group you in with that lot, Percival, swear down,” Eggsy says, feeling a blush creep over his face. Roxy nudges him and he steps on her foot.

“My husband is the judge and therefore I cannae enter this ridiculous contest,” Merlin says almost gleefully.

“You know it’ll break his heart if you don’t, Merlin,” Eggsy reminds him. “Even if you can’t win, you gotta do it.”

“I do not.”

“C’mon…” Eggsy wheedles. “It’ll be fun.”

“I would not be so obnoxious, Galahad…I have it in the strictest of confidence that Arthur is planning on bribing ye with cranberry scones to get ye to sing at the Christmas dinner.”

“That bastard,” Eggsy growls. “He knows I can’t resist his scones.” He sighs. Harry plays dirty.

“I thought you would have enjoyed building a gingerbread house, sir,” Roxy says to Merlin. “You’re so good at design and three-dimensional figures.”

“That I am,” Merlin agrees.

“What do you have against gingerbread houses, Merlin?” Percival asks.

“Yeah, anyway,” Eggsy adds, trying to ignore the fact that Percival’s cologne is making his dick plump in his suit trousers. “I love them.”

“You love gingerbread houses?” Merlin asks.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says defensively. “Mum used to take me into town when I was a kid…would stare at the houses in that one store window, remember? They were so beautiful. I knew I’d only destroy something like that, but each little bit of candy was perfectly placed. Always loved Christmas candy, especially the candy canes.” He sighs wistfully. “Gingerbread houses looked like fairy houses to me…like something in a story. A magical place. And candy canes…peppermint…it just means Christmas.”

“Fine,” Merlin grumbles. “I will build a magical fairy house. Even if I can’t win.”

“You’re aces, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a grin. “You gonna do it too, Percival?”

“Of course. Because I WILL win.”

“Ha, we’ll see about that.” Eggsy rubs his hands together and smiles.

Three days later finds Eggsy whistling a Christmas carol as he makes his way to the special supply closet set aside for the gingerbread house creations. Every agent participating has a specific time they are to choose their supplies. Everyone can take whatever they want, as much as they want, and it is done in secret, so no one can spy on anyone else’s idea. Harry really has gone all out, and it’s adorable how eager he is to have everyone enjoy the activity. Even Merlin is getting into the Christmas spirit, although he’s grumbling every inch of the way.

“We are a spy organization, Harry, not a bakery,” Merlin had grumbled at dinner the night before. 

“Don’t be rude in front of our guest,” Harry said primly. “More lasagna, Eggsy?”

“Yes, please, thanks,” Eggsy replied, holding out his plate. “This is fucking amazing, Harry.” Harry tilted his head in thanks.

“He is nae our guest, he is Eggsy,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. Eggsy beamed with pleasure. He knew it was a compliment.

“I’m not sure why you’re complaining…I picked an activity that you would enjoy more than anyone else. You go on and on about how brilliant you are…and here is something that will give you the chance yet again to outshine everyone around you.” Harry smiled warmly at his husband.

“Dinnae attempt to butter me up, Harry Hart,” Merlin growled, but he took Harry’s hand and kissed it, causing Eggsy to sigh happily. He always loved a good romance.

He’s so deep in thought about his house and his decorating ideas that he doesn’t notice when the closet door flies open and another person comes walking out. Eggsy runs smack into a slender body and surprisingly strong chest, the air leaving his lungs with a pitiful grunt. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I…Percival.” Of COURSE it’s Percival, because Eggsy manages to make a fool of himself every time he’s in the man’s presence. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“You’re quite solid, Galahad, but I think I will survive,” Percival says with a grin.

“So, uh…” Eggsy glances down at the large tote in Percival’s hand. “Got the goods then?”

“I have, and I see you trying to peek.”

“I wasn’t,” Eggsy says anxiously…and insincerely. “Did you leave anything for me?” He tries to tease.

“They restock everything the moment an agent leaves.” Percival checks his watch. “I finished early…they won’t let you in for another five minutes.”

“Okay.” Eggsy leans against the wall by the door. He orders himself to keep his eyes on Percival’s face. He has absolutely no reason to let them wander down Percival’s long body. No reason at all.

“I realize eavesdropping is rude, but I heard you say something to Lancelot about your long-range scores?” Percival says finally.

“Yeah.” Eggsy rubs at the back of his head. “I’m not very good at it, not really. Got sorta rusty since the Marines. Was doing better in training, cuz we practiced a lot, but now…”

“I would be happy to work with you, if you’d like,” Percival offers. “I have free time tomorrow, and I think I can figure out your issues.”

“Would you?” Eggsy breathes. “Thanks, Percy, that would be aces!”

The door opens. “We’re ready for you, Agent Galahad,” says one of the cooks.

“I will meet you on the range at half-nine. And if you call me Percy again, Galahad, my rifle will not be aimed at the target.” Percival raises one eyebrow before turning to leave.

“Yes, Percival,” Eggsy says solemnly, watching the long legs as they walk away. Christ.

“Thank you, Percival. I mean it. I know you probably had better things to do,” Eggsy stammers as they leave the range area.

He’s caught in a whirlwind of emotions. He’s just spent ninety minutes with the man of his dreams, the man he dreams about. The gorgeous man with the beautiful hands (even more beautiful than Harry’s, and Eggsy has been crushing on Harry’s hands since he met him), beautiful blue-grey eyes, and beautiful everything else. Percival has amazing focus, and he’d spent that ninety minutes focused on Eggsy…which of course caused Eggsy to act as if he has no connection between brain and mouth. Seriously. Percival was like…like…like a regal lion or something, and Eggsy was some sort of clumsy jumpy rabbit. Or puppy. A puppy at the older dog’s feet. He’s such an idiot.

“I offered to help you,” Percival points out. “It was no bother. I quite enjoyed working with you.”

“Th-thanks,” Eggsy whispers. He looks up at Percival, who stops walking to look down at him. 

“I think if you learn to take your time, focus on the little things as well as the big picture, you’ll improve.”

“Right,” Eggsy breathes.

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Eggsy says, his entire body deflating. Why is he even allowing himself to dream? Percival is everything he ever wanted and nothing he could ever deserve.

“Eggsy.” Eggsy looks up in surprise to see Lancelot striding toward them, ponytail swinging in her wake.

“Hey, Rox.”

“Hello, Lancelot.” Percival’s expression softens and Eggsy has to smile. He knows Percival tries very hard not to draw attention to the fact that Lancelot is his offering to Kingsman AND a favorite cousin, but sometimes it is quite obvious.

“I thought we were having breakfast today.” Roxy punches Eggsy’s bicep. Hard. “I waited for forty minutes.”

“Oh, fuck, sorry.” Eggsy rubs a hand over his face. “Percival offered to help me at the range and I sorta…forgot.”

“Ungentlemanly,” Percival chides gently. Eggsy doesn’t care. He loves Roxy, but she’ll get over it. He just had ninety minutes alone with Percival.

“I’ll take you out for drinks tonight,” Eggsy offers instead.

“I have plans.”

“I will leave you two to fight this out. Galahad, always a pleasure. Lancelot.” Percival gives them each a bit of a bow and walks away.

“You…are…ridiculous,” Roxy says.

“Hmm?” Eggsy mumbles, watching Percival walk away yet again.

“You’re ridiculous. I just need to know…how in the world do you ever get someone in your bed when you act this pitiful?”

Now Eggsy’s paying attention. “Pitiful? You…you think I’m pitiful?”

“Yes. I watched you stumbling after him, running at the mouth.”

“It ain’t my fault. He’s just so fucking beautiful, and all stoic, and handsome, and brilliant, and…out of my league.”

“He isn’t out of your league.”

“Roxy, he thinks I’m a little kid.”

“Eggsy.” Roxy puts her hands on his shoulders. “Why were you here at the range?”

“Because Percival offered to help me.”

“He doesn’t offer to help ANYONE at the range, Eggsy. Not even me, and he knows I need the practice.” She slowly smiles. “I think he has his eye on you.”

“No…he’s just being nice,” Eggsy insists.

“He isn’t nice. I mean, he is, but not like this.”

“Stop,” Eggsy whines. “You’re being a bitch.”

“I am not. I am simply voicing the truth,” she announces. “I know Percival. I know what he likes. And he likes you.”

“Does not,” Eggsy mutters.

He can’t allow himself to hope.

“The judges will now inspect the entries and come to a decision,” Harry announces. “Please step aside.” He starts walking along the tables with a doctor and one of the mechanics.

“Have you seen Percival?” Eggsy mutters to Roxy. “Saw him get his supplies, know he was building something.”

“No, I haven’t,” Roxy says. “Oh, I think one of my candies is falling off the chimney!”

“Oh well,” Eggsy replies, earning an elbow to his ribcage.

He stands on tiptoe and looks around the room. No perfectly coiffed hair (other than Harry’s). No ramrod straight spine, no slender legs in bespoke trousers. Eggsy sighs. He was quite proud of his gingerbread house and wanted Percival to see it. He’d taken Percival’s advice to heart, taking his time with the placement of the candies, with the building of the structure. He’s especially proud of the Kingsman symbol made out of gumdrops that adorns one side of the roof.

“Before we announce the winner, I would like to award a special ribbon of Honorable Mention to Merlin McNair.” Harry proudly hands a ribbon to Merlin, who tries to look unimpressed and fails entirely. He’d been given approval to do something more than a house, since he can’t win anyway, and he’d managed to create an entire gingerbread castle.

“Show off,” Roxy mumbles.

“Weren’t you the one who was all, ‘oh, Merlin, but you’re so good at three-dimensional design’?” Eggsy coos, earning another elbow to the ribcage.

“The winner is Tristan,” Harry announces. Eggsy claps long and hard; not only is Tristan a brave agent and a good bloke, but he’s also managed to create a warm and cozy cottage out of gingerbread. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Arthur,” Tristan says, shaking his hand.

“Before we go I thought we’d enjoy some Christmas music,” Harry says, turning and looking for Eggsy. “Galahad.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eggsy gasps in disbelief. Like he can say no now that Harry’s put him on the spot. Harry picks up a box from under a table, flips off the cover, and shows Eggsy a bowl full of cranberry scones. “Okay…what do you wanna hear first?”

Eggsy yawns as he lets himself into his office the next morning. The gingerbread house event, while not the official Christmas dinner, went later than expected and he might have eaten a great deal of candy off his house. A sugar rush is no fun at half-eleven in the evening.

“You’re getting old, Unwin,” Eggsy says to himself as he hangs up his coat and turns on the light. “Fuck me.” He stares at his desk in shock.

There, on a giant Christmas platter, is a gingerbread house. A perfect gingerbread house, standing perfectly tall (not leaning like Eggsy’s), with perfect iced shingles on the roof (not a Kingsman symbol), and an actual fence…made of candy canes.

And windows…made of broken candy canes.

And a door…made of candy canes lined up one by one.

And snow in front of the house…made of crushed candy canes. 

“Oh,” Eggsy whispers, slowly walking around the desk to stare at the house from every angle. It’s only after he’s walked around six times that he sees the note tucked under the platter. His hands shake as he opens it.

_I know this cannot make up for years of wishing, but I thought you deserved a fairy house of your very own. Happy Christmas – Percival._

Eggsy doesn’t feel his feet on the ground but somehow he’s moving – very quickly – out of his office and down the hall. He bursts through the door without knocking, almost tumbling headfirst over Percival’s desk in his haste. “Percival,” he gasps, bending down and placing his hands on his knees as he catches his breath. “Percival.”

“Good morning, Eggsy,” Percival says calmly, as if he hadn’t spent hours, perhaps DAYS, making the best Christmas gift ever for a chav fool of a junior agent.

“Morning, sorry, I…I didn’t knock.”

“You are forgiven,” Percival says with a smile, although the edges of the smile are a bit tight. His eyes dart about a bit, and Eggsy realizes he’s anxious. Nervous.

“I didn’t see you at the gingerbread thing last night,” Eggsy finally manages.

“That’s because I wasn’t there. I was working on a different gingerbread thing.”

“Jesus fuck, Percival, that house is amazing. It’s incredible. The most beautiful thing I ever saw!”

“It cannot hold a candle to Merlin’s castle, but…”

“Fuck Merlin’s castle,” Eggsy blurts out.

“Better not let HIM hear you say that,” Percival says, but the lines around his smile are relaxing a bit. 

“You made that for me. Did all that for me. Why?”

“Because you deserve it. Because…because I wished to do something nice for you.”

Eggsy blinks at him. “Why?” He repeats like an idiot.

“I think quite often about doing nice things for you, but I am very awkward as to how to begin,” Percival says. He stands and clears his throat. “I know how you must see me, and…”

“But do you, bruv? Do you know? I highly doubt it,” Eggsy says with a nervous laugh. “I already saw you as something pretty fucking spectacular, but now…wow.” He shakes his head.

Percival tilts his head and studies him for a moment before walking around the desk. “So, what I’m hearing is that you…you’ve noticed me. As something more than a coworker.”

“I have noticed you in ways you would not BELIEVE,” Eggsy says, trying to figure out if he’s dreaming or awake.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Percival comes to stand before him and once again Eggsy inhales that amazing smell. “Contrary to what you might think, I have a very active imagination.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy whimpers.

Percival’s hands are cool as they capture Eggsy’s own. “If you would be amenable, I would love to take you for dinner tonight.”

“Tonight’s the Kingsman Christmas dinner,” Eggsy blurts out, then winces.

“That’s true…we are allowed to bring a plus one, if they’ve been vetted by the agency.” Percival kisses the inside of Eggsy’s palm. “Would you care to be my plus one?”

“I…I’d like that.” 

“Excellent.” Percival kisses his cheek. “I will meet you here at half-six?”

“Okay.” 

Somehow Eggsy manages to stumble out of the office and down the hall, making it to his own chair before his legs give out. He sits and stares at the gingerbread house, a dazed grin on his face.


End file.
